1. Field of the Invention
This invention resides in the field of ozone generators using corona discharge to generate ozone from molecular oxygen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of corona discharge to generate ozone from oxygen in air is well known. The process is operated by using high voltage (generally within the range of about 10,000 to about 20,000 volts AC) to create a corona field, and passing dry air through the field to convert a portion of the oxygen in the air to ozone. To generate a useful amount of ozone in a cell of this type, however, the heat generated by the corona discharge must be dissipated since the ozone yield drops as the temperature rises.
Traditional ozone generators use a cooling liquid, usually water, flowing around the exterior of the corona discharge cell. Reliability and consistency are compromised, however, by variations in the temperature of the water due to the seasons, the geographical location of the system, and the variability of the water source. To minimize these variations, many systems refrigerate the water. The variations persist nevertheless, and the systems are further vulnerable to the risk of freezing, which can cause major damage to the pumping and circulating equipment. Also, cooling water can be costly, since industrial users must pay for both the water supply and the cost of discharge.